


Amaranthine

by Katsuma



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/F, First Time, Love Confessions, Romance, roseali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 23:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuma/pseuds/Katsuma
Summary: This story takes place during episode 21 of Tales of Zestiria the X."What would you like to do if the world were to end tonight?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I saw Alisha and Rose in a hot spring together, I knew I had to write this. They're basically the definition of OTP.
> 
> On a side note though, it's so hard to write sex scenes in a way that they won't sound similar to the ones you've written before... *sigh*. I apologize for that.
> 
> Feedback is very much appreciated.

“Seems like everyone had fun today,” Rose spoke as she and Alisha relaxed at the hot spring. “It doesn’t even look like we’re about to go on a mission where we’ll be putting our lives at stake.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Alisha replied as she gazed at the night sky filled with stars. “But maybe that’s precisely because of it, no?” Shifting her gaze to meet Rose’s eyes, Alisha continued, “I honestly don’t want anyone to die, but we don’t know what exactly is ahead of us. Everyone is probably thinking the same, so… I guess they’re just making sure to enjoy to the fullest what might be the last day of their lives.”

Alisha smiled bitterly. As the Princess of Hyland, she hated the fact that she wasn’t powerful enough to protect her people, let alone save the world. Her Armitization with Edna failed, too, which made her all the more anxious.

As someone who’s been observing Alisha for quite a long time now, Rose could see the sadness and frustration that her Princess tried to hide. The red-haired businesswoman had never had much of a high opinion when it came to those who belonged to royalty, since she believed that they were the most disconnected ones from the reality. Living in castles and palaces, eating and sleeping well, they wouldn’t know of the hardships that their people had to go through every single day of their lives. All the nobles Rose had met until then only cared about one thing: making money. Not to mention that ever since her father figure was betrayed, she knew these filthy people couldn’t be trusted.

If it weren’t for Princess Alisha, the one who proved all of her beliefs wrong, that view of hers wouldn’t have changed until the day she died.

“Mm… I get that,” the former assassin replied after a brief silence between them. “I’ve been doing this for a long time, after all.” Rose didn’t trust the nobles nor their views on justice, which is why she’s always done what she’d been taught: make justice with her own hands, whenever it was possible, to protect the weak.

“Once this is all over… Do you plan on keep living like that?” Alisha inquired. It saddened her – the fact that the views of her closest friend clashed with hers. Rose was a good person, so Alisha wished she didn’t have to keep staining her hands with blood.

The Princess’ question caught Rose off guard. There was so much going on right now that she hadn’t even thought of what she would do afterwards. The redhead took in a deep breath.

“I’m not sure,” her response finally came out. “Both you and Sorey have shown me there are other ways to solve issues between different parties without resorting to violence. That alone forces me to rethink everything I’ve been doing until now.”

“You’re willing to rethink your actions, then?” Alisha’s mood instantly brightened up a bit.

“Yeah,” Rose smiled. Her Princess’ happy face was the most precious thing to her. She didn’t know when or why exactly it happened, but after spending a relevant amount of time with Alisha, the former assassin started developing feelings for her. Rose has always been awfully aware of her own feelings, but she never found the right timing to confess them, which is why she’s kept her mouth shut. Given their positions and currently situation though, when would she get an opportunity to confess to the Princess again, if not now?

“I’m glad,” Alisha replied as her lips finally formed a beautiful, genuine smile – the kind that sent Rose’s heart racing. “You’re very important to me, so I hope we can cooperate with each other in order to restore the peace in our country,” the blonde said as Rose’s heart beat faster and louder after each word she pronounced. Rose was so happy to know that she was important to her Princess, too.

“I’ll do anything I can to support you, Princess,” the redhead replied. “Please use me as you see fit.” It was so relieving for Alisha to know that she could count on Rose.

A comfortable silence followed afterwards as they both felt the warm water washing all the tension on their shoulders away. Spending time with her Princess was so nice – Rose just couldn’t remain silent any longer.

“That aside, though…” Rose paused as Alisha opened her eyes to meet hers again.

“Mm?” the princess encouraged her to continue.

“I really wish I could spend more time with you, Princess,” Rose said. “You know, without having to worry about wars, rebellions and such. Just me and you… enjoying each other’s company.”

Alisha blushed. Rose was so brutally honest sometimes that it left her speechless. Regardless of that though, it’s still true that Alisha enjoyed spending time with her as well.

“Yeah… Maybe we could see each other again once everything’s settled down?” the Princess suggested.

“No,” the former assassin rapidly replied. Alisha’s eyes widened at her quick response. Rose blushed, too. “Um, no, I mean – I… it’s not that I don’t want it, but… there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

“What is it?” Alisha asked, surprised at the redhead’s unusually awkward behavior.

“Before I tell you, I want to ask you something,” Rose said.

“Go ahead,” the blonde encouraged her.

“Princess… What would you like to do if the world were to end tonight?” That was a weird question coming from Rose, alright, but Alisha thought there was no harm in answering it.

“Mm, I’m not sure. I’d probably choose to spend my last moments with the people who mean the most to me,” Alisha said. “What about you, Rose?”

At that point, Rose’s cheeks were already redder than her hair. “Um, I…” she paused, trying to muster up the courage to reveal what she was trying so hard to say. “I’d like to make love to the woman I’ve fallen in love with.”

She finally said it. Rose was so embarrassed she could die, but she decided not to run away.

Oh my God. Of all the things she could say… that answer was the one Alisha expected the least. Fortunately, though, the Princess wasn’t disgusted or anything. Same-sex relationships weren’t all that common during their era, but Alisha had long thrown away any kind of prejudice she may have had. As the person who represents the people, she must be accepting of all kinds. She was surprised, yeah, but definitely not in a bad way.

“Whoa, I really wasn’t expecting that,” Alisha tried her best not to burst out laughing and ruin the mood.

“You’re disgusted with me?” Rose asked. Even if the redhead were to be rejected afterwards, she at least didn’t want it to be only because she’s a woman.

“No, not at all,” Alisha replied. “You just surprised me. May I ask who this lucky lady is, though?” the Princess asked in a playful manner.

Rose fell silent. She tried opening her mouth to say something, but the words just wouldn’t come out. However, before Alisha could ask her what was wrong, Rose managed to say it. In a low tone, barely audible, but she said it.

“You,” she paused. “It’s you.” Even Rose's ears and neck were covered in red by now.

“W-What?” Alisha nervously asked. The Princess did hear Rose right, but that was the first time she ever got a real confession, so she had no idea how she was supposed to act.

Taking in a deep breath, Rose answered firmly this time.

“I love you, Princess,” she paused. “Um, it’s alright if you don’t return my feelings, I just wanted to tell you that.”

Alisha remained silent, still eye-widened.

“I’ll… be heading back to our tent now. Feel free to stay in a little longer. I’ll… still be waiting for your answer, though.”

With that, Rose headed back.

“Oh my God. What am I supposed to do now?” Alisha asked herself. “It’s not like I dislike Rose, but… I’ve never even kissed before! How am I supposed to m-make l-love to her?!” the Princess was blushing so hard, too. She doesn’t think she’s ever been this embarrassed before.

“… Wait. Why am I thinking about making love to her?” Alisha’s train of thought was abruptly interrupted by a sudden realization. “Could it be that… I like her too?!”

The Princess’ head has always been so full of things she had to worry about, not only as the successor to the throne, but also as a military commander and Sorey’s squire. She never considered dating amidst of all that, but maybe… Maybe after spending such important times with Rose, she subconsciously developed feelings for her as well…?

“Ahh… What am I going to do…?” It was all too much. The world was about to end, yet there she was, worrying about her love life. Should she just go for it, then?

Half an hour later, Alisha showed up at the tent. Rose was already lying down, but not asleep – there was no way she could sleep without hearing Alisha’s answer first, after all.

“Um, Rose… Are you still awake?” Alisha asked.

“Yeah,” Rose replied as she sat up while Alisha followed her.

“So… um…” the crimson color returned to the former assassin’s face, “what’s your answer?”

Rose was fidgeting so badly. _Confessing your feelings to the person you love is definitely harder than knocking out twenty enemy soldiers_ , she thought.

“I… think I like you too, Rose.” If dying from happiness were possible, the redhead would’ve died right there upon hearing that answer. “Um, you know, I… don’t have experience with anything, but… if you’re okay with me, then… I think we should do it.”

Alisha considered a lot of things before giving Rose this answer, but in the end she knew there was no way she could regret it. Even if they don’t end up together, she will surely treasure this memory forever. The Princess is actually glad for being able to choose whom she’s going to lose her virginity with.

“Princess…!” Rose hugged her, not being able to hold back her tears of happiness. “Thank you. This means a lot to me.” Alisha hugged her back.

Once Rose had collected herself again, she continued. “You don’t have to worry about anything, Princess,” she smiled while bringing her right hand to Alisha’s cheek, “just leave it to me.”

Then, Rose slowly kissed her. The redhead firstly allowed their lips to touch each other, lightly sucking on Alisha’s. As soon as her Princess got used to that contact, Rose licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Their tongues touched each other as well, and Rose started circling hers around Alisha’s. The blonde responded by mirroring Rose’s actions, soon enough getting them intertwined.

Seeing as their kisses got deeper, Rose laid Alisha down on their bed. The harder Rose kissed her, the tighter Alisha hugged the redhead. Panting, the former assassin started undressing her.

“You’re so beautiful, Princess,” Rose said as she took off Alisha’s pajamas. “Every single part of your body is beautiful. Your hair, your eyes, your lips, your neck, your breasts, your belly, your thighs…” The redhead drifted off as she was about to lose herself at the sight of her Princess’ body. The only piece of cloth remaining was Alisha’s panties, and she knew the blonde was embarrassed, but she wanted so badly to see how her pussy looked like.

“Um… Can I?” Rose looked up to make sure that Alisha really wanted it.

Blushing, the Princess replied. “Yeah.”

As Rose removed the fabric, she could smell Alisha’s arousal. There was a trail of the Princess’ wetness between her folds and her panties. Watching every single reaction of Alisha as she undressed her was driving Rose mad.

Once she was done removing those, Rose started undressing herself as well. She knew it would be less embarrassing if they were both naked, and she also wanted to feel Alisha’s skin against hers.

Then, the redhead positioned herself on top of her Princess. She gave her a few more kisses on the lips before moving on to the soft skin of her neck, licking and sucking on it. Alisha moaned, as she found out that her neck was one of her weak spots. Rose kept kissing her way down, paying close attention to Alisha’s beautiful breasts and perky nipples, as well as the spots closest to her pussy, and her thighs. Every single touch felt so good that Alisha thought she might even drown with all those waves of pleasure.

With her eyes shut, the only thing Alisha could feel was Rose’s mouth getting closer and closer to her precious place down there. It ached to be touched.

“Rose, please…” Alisha moaned and pleaded.

“Alright,” Rose replied as she spread her legs. “I’m gonna do it now, okay?”

As Rose brought her mouth to Alisha’s pussy and licked it, her Princess instinctively brought her hands to her head as well, pushing Rose’s face against her. The redhead savored her lover’s sweet taste as she licked and slightly sucked on her clit. Rose’s movements got faster as she put more pressure on them, establishing a rhythm her Princess seemed to like. Alisha moaned louder and louder as her clit got harder, and she could feel herself getting close to her climax.

Realizing that her Princess was close to her release, Rose reached out her hand and held hers, intertwining their fingers. Alisha’s grip was strong, and not long after that, she melted in Rose’s mouth.

“How was it?” Rose asked as she laid down beside Alisha, embracing her.

“Good. It felt really good…” Alisha replied, still struggling to catch her breath.

“Think you can keep going?” Rose inquired further with a smirk on her face. Alisha was embarrassed, but still nodded.

“Alright,” Rose’s smirk grew wider. “This is going to be a long, long night, my Princess,” she said as she gave Alisha a peck on the lips, “which I hope you came prepared for.”


End file.
